<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>孤岛玫瑰 by Christinee0228</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709235">孤岛玫瑰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christinee0228/pseuds/Christinee0228'>Christinee0228</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, LuTen, M/M, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, nct wayv - Freeform, 卡疼 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christinee0228/pseuds/Christinee0228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>大学校园设定（Undergraduates）<br/>犬系学弟卡（Junior Lucas）×钓系学长疼（Senior Ten）<br/>双向暗恋，终成眷属</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten &amp; Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>孤岛玫瑰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>大学校园设定（Undergraduates）<br/>犬系学弟卡（Junior Lucas）×钓系学长疼（Senior Ten）<br/>双向暗恋，终成眷属</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　——李永钦是落在他舌尖之上的一朵玫瑰，开出一座孤岛的盛夏。</p><p>　　1.</p><p>　　黄旭熙又一次在一片漆黑之中睁开双眼。</p><p>　　他很少有连续失眠的时候。</p><p>　　室友早就放下了游戏机裹在被子里呼呼大睡，黄旭熙盯着房间里其他床上那些鼓鼓的小山包，想了想还是没开夜灯，摸着黑轻手轻脚的爬下了床。</p><p>　　夜风夜色如出一辙的凉薄，宿舍楼下的路灯常是看心情亮的，今晚却像摘了天上的星铺在校道上，零零星星的亮了一路，通向远方，夜幕只剩如水沉寂。</p><p>　　黄旭熙蹲在阳台上，手里的烟盒早被他皱巴巴的拧成一团。他看着那盒烟，微微用力将它展开抚平，银色的玫瑰在黑色包装上一点点舒展开来，妖娆又破碎的模样。</p><p>　　这不是他的烟。</p><p>　　是李永钦带他去打耳洞的时候无意中落在他这里的。</p><p>　　大他两届的学长仰着头看着他，笑眯眯的把烟塞进他的包里，说旭熙你帮我拿一下，我衣服没口袋。</p><p>　　于是黄旭熙就把这盒烟留到了现在。他的耳洞已经不会再发炎，李永钦的烟也换了好几个牌子。</p><p>　　他鬼使神差的摸出打火机，炽热的光在触碰到卷烟纸的前一刹那哑了火。黄旭熙觉得自己大抵是疯了，要是被他的室友发现他蹲在阳台抽烟，他们会在醒来之后杀了他。</p><p>　　他一反常态的失魂落魄不是没有缘由，只是今天也并非什么特殊日子。</p><p>　　今天只是距离李永钦要离开他倒计时的第100天。</p><p>　　黄旭熙一直以为自己擅长记特殊日子，因为记他打耳洞的那一天记得特别清楚。</p><p>　　但实际上大概是因为那天打了耳洞之后他的耳朵红了整整一个月，又或者是因为李永钦在他打完耳洞之后请他吃了味道不太正的车仔面，在回学校的路上把手里剩下的鱼蛋喂了后巷里的小流浪狗。</p><p>　　李永钦指着那只脏兮兮的流浪狗说，Cas，有点像你诶。</p><p>　　像我第一次见到你的时候一样，他说，那天下了好大的雨。</p><p>　　李永钦会叫他旭熙，Lucas，或者更亲昵一些的Cas，然后永远把他比做一只被雨淋湿了的流浪狗，特意强调是大金毛。</p><p>　　说起来黄旭熙第一次被李永钦注意到的那天并不是什么好日子，但他注意到李永钦的那天却是。</p><p>　　穿着白色练功服的校舞队领队挎着包从篮球场路过，沾满男大学生手心汗和地上灰尘的篮球从天而降。李永钦天生反应速度快得异于常人，不仅没被篮球砸到，反手一抓还截断了它的飞行轨迹，顺手给拍回了场内。</p><p>　　球在地上弹了两下回到球场内某个男人的手里。黄旭熙单手抓着篮球愣愣的站着，脑海里走马灯似的重现着那一幕，男人漂亮的下颌线和风掀起衣摆时无意露出的腰线将成为他今夜的梦。</p><p>　　黄旭熙还记得那天太阳好大，他的黑发黏黏糊糊的贴在脸上，练功服都湿得透明。</p><p>　　第二次见面的时候浑身湿透的人是他。</p><p>　　从球场到便利店的路空荡荡的没有一点遮挡物，黄旭熙用三四种语言叽里呱啦的骂了一路然后一头扎进了便利店里，收银台前的人抬着头看着他，手里提着的购物袋里装着一红一蓝的两条毛巾，他从发梢到下颌都在滴水。</p><p>　　李永钦那天穿的是黑色练功服，垂坠的质感显得他肩宽腰细，仰起头看着黄旭熙的时候漂亮的脖颈线条一览无余。</p><p>　　他把那条蓝色的毛巾递给从倾盆大雨里闯进来的年轻男人，说你擦一下吧。</p><p>　　黄旭熙大大的眼睛里装着大大的疑惑和震惊。李永钦看他不接毛巾以为吓到他了，又补充了一句，这是最后两条了，买一送一的。</p><p>　　哦，这样啊。黄旭熙愣愣的还是接了过去，没拆下来的吊牌刮到脸有点痒，他对李永钦说，那个，谢谢啊。</p><p>　　然后不知所措的转头，眼神飘忽不定的看向小卖部里不知道什么地方，做了无数心理建设才敢小心翼翼的转头。</p><p>　　他看着李永钦，问他：“啊，那个，我要给你钱吗？”</p><p>　　李永钦被他的问题逗得笑了起来，摆摆手说不用了。</p><p>　　“但是你可以送我回去吗？我只有一把伞。”</p><p>　　“啊？”</p><p>　　“老板说伞缺货了，”李永钦还是笑眯眯的样子，指了指屋外的大雨，“你没有带伞吧。”</p><p>　　黄旭熙眨眨眼，咧开嘴笑了一声，说好啊，我来撑伞。</p><p>　　李永钦十分配合的躲进他的伞下，黄旭熙却只想着身边人笑起来的模样。</p><p>　　他太好看了。黄旭熙撑着伞，几乎一脚踏进水坑里。怎么会有人笑起来那么柔软明媚，大雨滂沱的夏夜遇上他也要变得温柔缱绻，像晚春开满玫瑰的落日时分。</p><p>　　“这么晚了还在打球吗？”李永钦抬手看表，再晚一点就要门禁了。</p><p>　　黄旭熙向李永钦解释说，他练到这么晚是因为有比赛。他们东扯西扯的说了好多，一直走到了李永钦的宿舍楼下才知道对方叫什么是哪个学院的。</p><p>　　李永钦推回黄旭熙收起伞准备递过来的手说，你比我小两届哦。</p><p>　　“是啊，”黄旭熙甩了甩头发上未干的水珠，李永钦送给他的毛巾搭在脖子上，“我认得你。”</p><p>　　校舞队领队，艺术学院舞蹈系的风云人物，每年舞蹈大赛必上表白墙的学长。他黄旭熙又不是没朋友，他当然认得。</p><p>　　但真正认得是在篮球场上的那一次。他的学长伸手一拍篮球，啪啪坠地的两声像捶打在他心上，连带着他的世界一起地动山摇。</p><p>　　“谢谢你送我回来啦，”李永钦对他晃了晃手，白净的手臂和手腕同样纤瘦又有力，“球赛加油哦。”</p><p>　　黄旭熙“哦”了一声，点头说谢谢，笑容爽朗干净得像个不谙世事的孩子。</p><p>　　李永钦愣了一下，佯装自然的对他耸了耸肩膀，看着他转过身，又转回来，走向他。</p><p>　　“那个，学长，”黄旭熙从他湿了大半的书包里拿出手机，递给李永钦，“哥、要不要来看我的比赛？”</p><p>　　2.</p><p>　　大半夜蹲在阳台上吹冷风的后果就是第二天黄旭熙难得挺尸一样的躺在床上一动不动，他感觉头往脑袋里灌了铅一样的沉重，裹在被子里咕咕唧唧的说再睡五分钟。</p><p>　　中国好室友肖俊迅速放弃了把他叫起来去上课的念头，那边刘扬扬从卫衣里探出个头来说，你今天不是和Ten学长约好去干嘛干嘛的吗？</p><p>　　对哦，今天还和永钦哥约好了去干嘛干嘛的。</p><p>　　黄旭熙迷迷糊糊的抱着这个想法和他的被子一直睡到了下午第一节大课结束，再醒来的时候风卷着午后阳光的暖意从未关的窗一路飞奔进他的怀里，盈满他的呼吸。他这才发现他好多了，至少不再有充斥了整个梦境的窒息感。</p><p>　　敲门声适时的响起，黄旭熙在宿舍里一贯没人管得住的随心所欲，随便扒拉了一件球裤套上，裸着上身顶着一头乱发神志不清的就打开了宿舍门，有人逆着光站在风里，眯起眼睛颤抖着的睫毛闪着光。</p><p>　　“啊，又不穿衣服，怪不得会感冒。”</p><p>　　李永钦手里提着两盒便当，歪着头看黄旭熙。年轻男人的胸肌和腹肌饱满有力，他努力压抑自己内心的惊涛骇浪，装出一副习以为常的样子。</p><p>　　黄旭熙在短暂的惊慌失措过后回过神来，第一反应是捯饬一下自己乱得可以给鸟筑巢的头发，一边扒拉头发一边侧身让李永钦进来，“哥怎么来了？”</p><p>　　“扬扬告诉我你生病了，没去上课。”李永钦跟着他走进黄旭熙的宿舍里。他和黄旭熙认识之后很快就将他的舍友们一并收买，去看球赛的时候带水都要多带几瓶。</p><p>　　某次傍晚李永钦出现在竞争激烈的篮球场边上，校篮球队最高个子的男人帅气利落的上篮后扔下手里的篮球向他走过来，身后的队友目瞪口呆。</p><p>　　“那可是李永钦诶，Ten！”刘扬扬绘声绘色的向不在场的舍友黄冠亨描述道：“就那个，舞蹈大赛上独舞的学长！”</p><p>　　“我懂，”黄冠亨心领神会，“每个星期必被发表白墙的男人，我懂。”</p><p>　　之后黄旭熙被一整个宿舍拷问，如何才能让李永钦在他们球赛中场休息的时候拿着两瓶冰冻矿泉水，笑眯眯的叫他们的名字。</p><p>　　黄旭熙一反常态，死也不说，像大狗生怕别人抢了他的食。最后还是李永钦主动和他们搭的话。</p><p>　　刘扬扬和肖俊第一次和他说话的时候还有点矜持，之后就开始无视黄旭熙在意得不得了的眼神和李永钦勾肩搭背。两个人管不住自己也管不住对方，只要李永钦勾勾手指，关于黄旭熙的所有事他们都能一股脑的倒出来。</p><p>　　“他昨晚不知道干嘛诶，大半夜的在宿舍里走来走去。”肖俊接过李永钦给他和刘扬扬带的焦糖拿铁，开始向李永钦抱怨，“今天怎么叫都不起来，他平常都不这样的。”</p><p>　　刘扬扬撇撇嘴接话道：“感冒了啦，还能怎样。”他转头看着李永钦，“Ten哥你要不要去看看他，我怕他一个人死在宿舍里。”</p><p>　　但李永钦不知道黄旭熙生病的缘由，只是以为他睡觉的时候不穿衣服又不盖被子着了凉。年轻男人高大精壮的肉体对他来说太有冲击力，他示意黄旭熙穿上衣服，叹了口气，抬起手捏捏黄旭熙的耳朵，“我们旭熙是小宝宝吗？怎么总是让人担心呀？”</p><p>　　黄旭熙身形一顿，转头躲开李永钦的手，沉默着套上衣服。他无端的想到昨夜阳台上被他抚平的烟盒上那一朵玫瑰，香气一点一滴渗进尼古丁和焦油的味道里，然后缠上他的指尖，伴着他入眠。</p><p>　　李永钦的温柔比卷烟里的玫瑰味还要多情缠绵，一旦沾染半分就让人欲罢不能。黄旭熙不是没见过他对别人好，对着他笑起来的样子和对着其他人一样的好看。</p><p>　　他喜欢的哥哥是个天生浪漫的双鱼座，多情的爱着世间万物。玫瑰会大方的将美貌展示给所有人，然后盛夏之后便一去不回。</p><p>　　但他是一座孤岛。相思之水将他淹没，四面八方，隔绝了他通向他的爱人。</p><p>　　人在暗恋的时候总是尤其孤独。</p><p>　　“啊，没有，不是故意让哥担心的。”黄旭熙摸了摸自己的后脖子，依旧笑得开朗，“我现在已经好多啦，可以陪Ten哥……”</p><p>　　他这才想起来他答应过今天要陪李永钦去纹身。</p><p>　　“如果旭熙不舒服的话就在宿舍休息吧，”李永钦把感冒药从包里拿出来放在黄旭熙的床头柜上，手肘撑在膝盖上托着脸，“哥自己去就好了。”</p><p>　　还没等黄旭熙说话，他就转过头自言自语起来，语气里带着的委屈都要溢出来，“啊，好不想自己一个人去。”然后又转过头，对坐在床上的男人无奈的笑着说：“但是不去不行啊，排这个纹身师的队排了很久的呢。”</p><p>　　他的声音从来都是又软又甜，抿着嘴小小声嘟囔的时候更是让人抓肝挠肺的想要疼爱他。黄旭熙明知道他是在推拉着钓自己，还是心甘情愿的咬住诱饵，愿者上钩。</p><p>　　至少诱饵和陷阱划伤自己流出的血液是甜的，不然哪有这么多猎物会被牢牢抓住。</p><p>　　“我可以陪哥去的啊！”黄旭熙慌慌张张的站了起来，音量都不自觉的提高，“我没事的，今天只是睡过头了。”</p><p>　　“真的吗？”李永钦仰着头看着他，笑眯眯的像只漂亮的小猫，“那Lucas把午饭和药吃了我们就出去吧？”</p><p>　　“不是，哥，我没生病，我只是……”</p><p>　　“Cas，以后不穿衣服睡觉要记得盖被子。”</p><p>　　“……好。”</p><p>　　到纹身师的店里之后黄旭熙才看到了李永钦要纹的图案，看他拿着自己设计的图案给纹身师描述，说要纹在左胸骨上，纹身师告诉他这个位置可能会很疼。</p><p>　　“啊，没关系，”李永钦笑着看向黄旭熙，“有人陪我一起来的。”</p><p>　　黄旭熙搬了张椅子坐在纹身躺椅旁边，他看着李永钦开始脱上衣，纤瘦有力的腰肢让他口干舌燥。他甚至能感受到镜子里自己看着李永钦时过于灼热的视线，于是他在被发现之前赶紧低下了头。</p><p>　　“哥要纹什么图案？”</p><p>　　“这个，”李永钦大方的把手里的图案展示给他看，“哥自己设计的，好看吗？”</p><p>　　黄旭熙点点头，当然好看。李永钦整天混迹校舞队，舞蹈大赛上一舞成名，身形美得让所有人都误以为他是科班出身的专业舞者。但事实上，李永钦学的是艺术设计。</p><p>　　黄旭熙看着那个图案，像个好奇宝宝对一切事情的缘由感兴趣，“可是哥，为什么只有月亮和星星？”</p><p>　　“因为——”李永钦像等着他问这个问题等了许久，一副游刃有余的骄傲样子，却还要故弄玄虚的思考，分明的欲擒故纵。</p><p>　　“因为我已经找到我的太阳了呀。”</p><p>　　<br/>　　3.</p><p>　　黄旭熙纹了个纹身。</p><p>　　猜拳输了的肖俊提着一个宿舍的午饭站在门口，一动不动目瞪口呆。黄旭熙裸着上半身从阳台走过来，大叫着好饿。他腰腹左侧贴着一层保鲜膜，白花花的凡士林糊成一片，带着嘴套的雄狮却依旧轮廓鲜明。</p><p>　　他选择把雄狮的头颅纹在胸口下方左肋骨一侧，嘴套拘束，眼神凶狠。这个位置看上去就很疼，紧致腰腹肌肉线条却衬得这个纹身性感又霸气。黄旭熙满意得不行，刚刚纹好的时候也忘了疼，只记得拉着李永钦让他多拍几张照片。</p><p>　　“你干嘛去纹身不告诉我们啊！！”肖俊是最后一个对此感到惊讶的人，他指着黄旭熙身上那个已经成型了的狮子纹身，“我知道了，你又和Ten哥一起去的，是不是！”</p><p>　　“唔系呢，同你去呀？”黄冠亨撇撇嘴看了他一眼，“你连纹身店都唔敢入去。”</p><p>　　“不过干嘛带嘴套啊？”刘扬扬看着黄旭熙发给他的成品照，他总是能够关注到奇怪的事情，“狮子耶，还能被驯服吗？”</p><p>　　肖俊连忙帮腔，说不合适吧，百兽之王怎么能戴嘴套。</p><p>　　黄旭熙挠了挠还未干的短发，水珠从他的后颈划过脊背，他咧着嘴露出心满意足的明朗笑容，“没有啊，我觉得挺好的。”</p><p>　　李永钦亲自给他设计的亲自陪他去纹的，自然就是最好的。</p><p>　　那时候他冷不丁说了句想要个霸气一点的纹身，坐在他对面的李永钦猛地把头从平板前抬了起来，隔着圆圆的眼镜片看着他眨了眨眼，然后就开始抱着平板笑得花枝乱颤。</p><p>　　我们Lucas是想经历疼痛，变得成熟一点吗？</p><p>　　黄旭熙一时不知学长的话与笑哪个更撩人，但他确实在那一瞬间晃了神。他红着耳朵摆出惯用的灿烂表情掩饰羞赧神色，摆摆手说我随口说的，哥不用当真。</p><p>　　他们照例去巷子里找李永钦喂了好几年的流浪猫。他几乎天天来巷子里找猫，还有两个月就要毕业，李永钦总归舍不得这些可怜的小东西。</p><p>　　黄旭熙对此提出过抗议，李永钦无论是去校舞队还是去找他都没那么积极。于是现在李永钦会先去找了他，再一起去喂猫。</p><p>　　他在李永钦身边蹲下，扭头看哥哥在夕阳余晖下的漂亮侧脸，落霞都不及他半分艳丽。“哥真的很喜欢小动物呢。”</p><p>　　“是啊，”李永钦把吃剩了的晚餐掰成小块送到流浪猫嘴边，“因为很可爱呀。”</p><p>　　黄旭熙装作不经意的问他：“那哥喜欢狗还是喜欢猫？”</p><p>　　学长又有些无奈的笑了起来，认真回答的语气真挚得过分可爱，“怎么能这么问，都喜欢啊。”</p><p>　　黄旭熙少见的钻牛角尖，偏要他二选一，“只能选一个呢？”</p><p>　　李永钦歪着头思索，看上去相当苦恼，最后盖棺定论，“好像还是喜欢猫多一点。”</p><p>　　年轻男人点了点头，靠着巷子里落了灰的墙角对他说：“据说，要是你喜欢猫，是因为你想要爱一个人。”</p><p>　　这是黄旭熙偶然在书上看见的。多丽丝·莱辛坚信每只猫都有魔法，他同样坚信，所以他特意把这句话背了下来，打算转述给李永钦。</p><p>　　当成一句隐秘的情话讲给他的爱人。</p><p>　　“是吗？”李永钦弯起眉眼笑，他的哥哥从来都是这么从容不迫，转身就将烫手山芋塞回黄旭熙手里，炙热温度让他慌得心跳加速。</p><p>　　“那在旭熙看来，我想要爱谁呢？”</p><p>　　黄旭熙不想回答这个问题，他也不知道答案。</p><p>　　在他看来李永钦可以爱世间万物，爱所有人，爱尾巷里的流浪猫，爱练功房的镜子和画室的石膏像，爱倾盆大雨的晚夏和泛着呛人苦味的卷烟。</p><p>　　他知道李永钦也可以爱自己。只要他向巷子里的猫一样蹭到李永钦的手边，他的哥哥就会心软的给他一个拥抱，摸摸他的头说，我们Cas真的做得很好了，Lucas是最棒的。</p><p>　　但这样的爱李永钦给了太多人太多物，他不想当和别人一起分享李永钦的泛滥爱意，流浪猫和舞台的灯光也不可以。</p><p>　　他想把玫瑰种在他的孤岛上，以相思之水浇灌，在他开出万亩毒刺之前守好他的每一片娇嫩的花瓣。</p><p>　　“哥觉得狮子怎么样？”送李永钦回宿舍的路上黄旭熙主动提起纹身的事，显然并不是随口一说，“很配我吧。”</p><p>　　李永钦眯起眼睛想了想，认同的点点头，“对啊，很配你。”</p><p>　　“那哥可以给我设计图案吗？”</p><p>　　“喔，好啊。”学艺术设计的学长很爽快的答应了他的请求，但他摸着下巴沉吟了半晌，抬起头看着黄旭熙，“但是，旭熙，我可以给狮子加点东西吗？”</p><p>　　“啊？这还能加？”黄旭熙不是很懂他的大艺术家在想什么，他总是有很多新奇又高级的想法，黄旭熙很羡慕他天马行空的想象力，他坚信这是李永钦给他设计的，总不会差到哪里去。</p><p>　　——每只猫都有魔法。</p><p>　　“哥想加什么就加吧，我都喜欢。”</p><p>　　李永钦笑了起来，自然而然的挽住黄旭熙的背包带子，“只是一个嘴套而已。就是那个，狗狗会戴的，旭熙见过吗？”</p><p>　　“见过。”黄旭熙诚恳的点头，诚恳的发问，“但是狮子戴嘴套就只是看起来凶而已啊，都不能张嘴咬人的。”</p><p>　　“That's it! babe!”李永钦两眼放光的给他鼓掌，像是黄旭熙答对了什么他给他出的世纪难题，“这就是嘴套的含义。”</p><p>　　黄旭熙对这个解释很是不满，当下抗议起来，“什么啊，哥在说我不够有气魄吗？”</p><p>　　“不是呀——才不是啊——”李永钦皱着眉笑得又无奈又宠溺，拖着长音讲话像是在撒娇。他抓着黄旭熙的单肩包带子摇了摇，语气轻快甜蜜堪比说情话，“因为Lucas如果变成狮子的话，也是不会伤害别人的，最温柔的狮子。”</p><p>　　猛虎嗅蔷薇，玫瑰驯服野兽。</p><p>　　黄旭熙愿意被李永钦驯服。</p><p>　　<br/>　　4.</p><p>　　过了不久之后黄旭熙的纹身开始结痂，掉疤，还经历了一段发炎的痛苦日子。在距离李永钦毕业还有一个半月的时候，那只狮子终于变得像成品图里的一样，在他腰腹左侧的鲨鱼线上眼神危险的瞪着前方，野兽戴着嘴套依旧凶猛。</p><p>　　黄旭熙裸着上半身对着镜子拍了一张照片发给李永钦看，对方马上发消息过来说要一起吃饭，庆祝一下他终于不用再因为纹身发炎而痛苦了。</p><p>　　Lucas：好啊 我等着哥哦[大笑][大笑][大笑]</p><p>　　李永钦看着手机屏幕上那几个露出大白牙的黄豆笑脸，忍不住弯着嘴角轻笑起来。他说过这个表情和黄旭熙长得很像，眉眼深邃的男人一笑起来自带狗狗一样的可爱憨厚，万里晴空无云，阳光碎成一万片落在他看他的眼神里。</p><p>　　Ten：这个周末不去辅导孩子画画的话就去吧[猫咪]</p><p>　　毕业临近，李永钦却还不着急着签工作室，在别人都在双选会和跑实习的时候雷打不动的做着他的兼职工作。实际上依他的家境来说根本用不着去兼职，他只是喜欢小孩子。</p><p>　　兼职的机构在校外，他的班又常常排在晚上，李永钦索性在外面租了房子来住，除了夜路有一点黑和一个人走有一点闷之外没有什么不好。偶尔遇上黄旭熙没有晚课，就打着吃夜宵的名号来接他下班送他回家，但自从他的纹身发炎了之后就被李永钦勒令禁止吸入垃圾食品。</p><p>　　当时候黄旭熙还一脸委屈的试图和他争辩，急到有些结巴，说可是哥，到了晚上我会饿的。</p><p>　　李永钦点燃一支烟，火光燃起的瞬间手机传来讯息，他给黄旭熙的备注后面加上了一个小太阳。</p><p>　　Lucas[太阳]：哥下班了吗？</p><p>　　Ten：刚下[玫瑰]在回家的路上</p><p>　　Lucas[太阳]：到家了记得给我发消息，哥路上小心[爱心]</p><p>　　李永钦低着头摁着手机，卷烟夹在他食指中指间烧掉了一小截，视野忽地一暗，七八个年轻的男人面色不善的挡住了他的去路。为首的人拿着啤酒瓶，看上去有些脸熟，李永钦想不起是什么时候得罪了他，但现在就算问清缘由也无济于事，来人一看就是要让他今晚不能完好无损的回家。</p><p>　　“有事吗？”李永钦不动声色的在手机上敲了两下，最后摁灭了屏幕，微微扬起下巴，“没事让让，这里离我家只有两条街了。”</p><p>　　为首的男人冷冷一笑，逼上前来，“还想回家？我看你今晚就要交代在这里。”</p><p>　　李永钦把手机揣进兜里，往后退了一步，眼神里没有半点慌乱，“这里路灯那么亮，你们确定吗？”</p><p>　　“你有病吗李永钦，这里他妈也叫亮？”男人用手里的啤酒瓶狠狠砸向手边一个无辜的垃圾箱，“咣”的一声发出巨响，尖锐的玻璃碎了一地。他身后那七八个人乌压压的围了上来，原本不亮的街道越发压抑黑暗。</p><p>　　被围住的男人故作无奈的耸了耸肩，抓着手腕开始活动筋骨，一偏头露出略带嘲讽的笑容，“看看今晚到底是谁交代在这里。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　黄旭熙一接通李永钦的电话就知道发生了什么。</p><p>　　李永钦被人在距离他家只有两条街的地方被人堵了，那条路灯很暗的街是必经之路。黄旭熙每次送他回家的时候都会借口看不清路，然后搭着他的肩膀和他一起走过那条街。</p><p>　　他抓着手机跳下床，随手拿上了刘扬扬的棒球棍就出了门。夜风灼热湿润，他奔跑在风里焦灼到呼吸快要被扼住，心脏随着脚步跳动快要蹦出喉头。还有一条街，他生怕来晚了。</p><p>　　他赶到的时候，李永钦站在逆光的地方将一个人踹了出去。</p><p>　　被李永钦踹出去的那人不知道从哪里摸到了一个碎了一半的啤酒瓶，看着人群中以一敌众的年轻男人赤红了双眼，举起手中的啤酒瓶就朝他的头砸过去——</p><p>　　代替啤酒瓶砸到天灵盖响动的，是利刃划破血肉的声音。</p><p>　　周围的人全都停了手，血混合着玻璃渣子溅到李永钦的下巴上，那个碎了一半的啤酒瓶和男人的胸膛就在他后脑的正上方，他的呼吸在看清来人的脸的那一瞬间凝固。</p><p>　　黄旭熙用肩膀替他挡住了近乎致命的偷袭。</p><p>　　李永钦很快反应过来，想要去拿黄旭熙手里的棒球棍，不想黄旭熙的反应更快，挡在他身前扬手就朝着偷袭他的人挥过去。只一下，那人便被他击倒在地，黄旭熙把棒球棍扔给李永钦，弯腰捡起了地上的碎啤酒瓶，拎起那人的领子毫不犹豫的又抬起了手——</p><p>　　“旭熙。”</p><p>　　李永钦叫住了他，声音里带着轻微的颤抖，疼痛让他无法控制声线。</p><p>　　背对着他的年轻男人身形一顿，用尽力气克制自己的情绪，抓着啤酒瓶的手僵在半空中，仿佛在等他下达指令。</p><p>　　李永钦继续说道：“不要闹出人命。”</p><p>　　碎啤酒瓶应声砸在了那人手边的地上，碎片飞溅起来，黄旭熙紧了紧拳头，还是听了李永钦的话，两拳把人打晕了过去。</p><p>　　带头闹事的人没了声响，乌合之众应声而散。李永钦把被打晕的男人的衣服撕烂，把人五花大绑又封了嘴之后扔在了路边，对着他拍了好几张照片才肯罢手。他不会做出会威胁到自己或者黄旭熙的事，但绝对不会放过伤害他或者黄旭熙的人。</p><p>　　“走吧。”他走到黄旭熙身边，深吸一口气平复心情，“我家里有医药箱，但是绷带可能不够用。”</p><p>　　李永钦拉着黄旭熙的衣角，他本想去牵他的手，但男人的左肩膀还在流血。他没敢再多看一眼，光是想象一下他都觉得疼得想哭。</p><p>　　“哥，其实，其实没有很痛啦。”黄旭熙一眼看出他的不对劲，反手握住了他捏着自己衣角的手，他没有挣脱。</p><p>　　谁能想到，这个现在只敢拉着他衣角的人在几分钟之前还一个人和七八个小混混打群架。</p><p>　　黄旭熙一边感叹双面人生，一边用他没有受伤的那边手捏了捏李永钦的手，摸到了他的骨节上的伤口，血液粘腻温热。</p><p>　　李永钦没有和他说对不起，只是在药店门口和他说让他等着，然后提着一袋子的绷带和消肿药带他回了家。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　　　5.</p><p>　　一回到家李永钦就不由分说的把黄旭熙按在了椅子上，拿出剪刀说着会给他买一件新的T恤，然后剪开了他的衣服。</p><p>　　黄旭熙哭笑不得，心说他又不是烧伤，玻璃碎片是透过衣服扎在他肉里的，但他瞟了一眼李永钦拿着剪刀颤抖的手，开玩笑的说了一句哥要记得赔我啊。</p><p>　　“好啊，我一个衣柜的衣服，随便你挑。”</p><p>　　李永钦搬了凳子坐在他身前，用极其别扭的姿势挑着黄旭熙伤口里的碎玻璃，挑了两块又站起来，扶着腰叹了口气，“好像怎么都不太顺手诶，Lucas，是你太高了。”</p><p>　　生长过盛的男人眨了眨眼睛，听话的微微弯下了腰，看着哥哥漂亮的侧脸被蛊惑了心神一般小声问道：“那要不、哥坐我腿上？”</p><p>　　结果现在黄旭熙觉得自己完全就是自作自受。</p><p>　　大腿上传来的柔软触感过于清晰，两人隔着布料贴紧的肌肤传达彼此体温，温热传到下腹变成了灼热，他整个人难耐得快要烧起来。李永钦的味道和呼吸就在咫尺之间，他像拥了一束热烈盛放的玫瑰入怀，满身心的刺痛与焦灼。</p><p>　　“好了。”</p><p>　　黄旭熙突然感到身上一轻，失重感把他拉回现实。李永钦给他包扎好之后毫不留恋的从他大腿上站了起来，甚至还满意的拍了拍手。</p><p>　　他还没来得及松口气，李永钦又一次坐了回来，距离比之前的更近了。</p><p>　　“这里还有伤，要消毒。”</p><p>　　他拿着酒精棉球摁到黄旭熙的脸颊上，刺痛感让他忍不住轻轻倒吸一口凉气，李永钦像对什么小动物一样熟练的低声哄，说就好了，很快就好了。</p><p>　　黄旭熙根本不想什么“很快”，他近乎贪婪的嗅着李永钦身上的木质香，黑雪松与杜松混合在一起温柔又凛冽，让他上瘾。他抽了抽鼻子，“哥可以慢慢来。”</p><p>　　“为什么？”李永钦笑着给他脸上的小伤口贴上创可贴，“哥的手还在流血啊。”</p><p>　　黄旭熙一脸惊恐的从温柔乡里回过神来，磕磕巴巴的想要解释什么，李永钦抬手拍拍他的头，说Cas啊，不要总是把情绪写在脸上，太好猜了。</p><p>　　“喂，哥怎么能用这个笑我啊。”黄旭熙先是装出一副被冒犯到的样子，看着李永钦从他大腿上站起来，抬手又拉住李永钦的手腕，眼巴巴的看着他，“我来帮哥处理伤口吧。”</p><p>　　他捧着李永钦的手一点点挑出他手心手背里的碎玻璃和细砂，男人的手指修长而骨节分明，指尖被打理干净透着粉嫩，黄旭熙看着李永钦的指尖抿了抿嘴唇，他好想亲一口。</p><p>　　李永钦看不清黄旭熙的表情，只看得清他的纹身，那只戴着嘴套的狮子因为他弯腰的动作有些变形，但腹肌线条依旧漂亮流畅。“旭熙，纹身不疼了吧？”</p><p>　　“不疼了，已经全都好了。”黄旭熙给李永钦的手缠上绷带，抬起头来对他笑了笑又低下头，沉吟了半晌，蓦地问道：“哥，你……知不知道我为什么要纹狮子？”</p><p>　　他语气中带着少有的试探犹豫，期期艾艾的湿润眼神看得李永钦一愣，刚到嘴边的答案又咽了回去，卡在他心口，堵得他磕磕巴巴呃说话都不利索，“呃，不是因为，狮子很配你吗？”</p><p>　　“啊，这个也是，但是还有别的原因。”黄旭熙嘚瑟的笑了起来，对李永钦挑挑眉毛示意他，“哥说我很好猜的，来猜猜看。”</p><p>　　“什么啊，我想不出来啊。”李永钦扁了扁嘴，缠着绷带的手屈起指节推了推黄旭熙没受伤的那边肩膀，无论怎么看都像在撒娇，“Lucas直接告诉我吧。”</p><p>　　黄旭熙顺着他推的动作晃了晃身子，继而歪着头看他笑，一双桃花眼毫不掩饰的千种风情万种爱意，“那给你提示怎么样？”</p><p>　　年轻男人的视线太过热烈，李永钦在耳朵红透之前选择低下头，他抠抠手指，“好吧。”</p><p>　　黄旭熙舔了舔嘴唇，斟酌了一下之后才慢慢悠悠的开了口，“哥不是说过，喜欢猫吗？”</p><p>　　“啊，对啊。但是——”李永钦不明所以的张着嘴，眉头都不自觉皱起来，他是真没想明白，“但是、这个和你的纹身有什么关系？”</p><p>　　他看到黄旭熙的表情从满怀期望的明朗一点点染上失落情绪，最后低下头避开了他的视线，嘴角都带上一抹嘲讽的笑。李永钦突然感到心脏一紧，像看到了星子从云端坠落，平流层的飞机哑了火，冒着难堪的黑烟直线往下坠落。</p><p>　　“没事，我乱说的而已。”黄旭熙站起来摆了摆手，收拾手边那些带血的酒精棉球和绷带，顾左右而言他，“就是和我很配而已，就是这样。”</p><p>　　他不顾李永钦欲言又止的表情，扔了垃圾转身去洗手，边走边问李永钦有没有合适他穿的衣服。</p><p>　　“我总不能这样回去，肖俊他们该不让我进门了。”</p><p>　　黄旭熙解释完又觉得自己此地无银三百两，但转过头的时候，李永钦已经拿着一件对于他自己来说过于宽大的走出来了。</p><p>　　李永钦沉默的看着他套上T恤，看着他穿好鞋子，再看着他走出门外。还是那副欲言又止的表情，上挑的漂亮眼睛湿漉漉的看着他，黄旭熙知道他有话要说，但他偏不要听。</p><p>　　他坚信李永钦知道纹身的意思，他的哥哥有七窍玲珑心，只是习惯了做猎人，习惯了猎物一步步踏进他的陷阱，却猝不及防猎物挣脱他的掌控。</p><p>　　李永钦站在阳台看着黄旭熙走到楼下，后者对他挥了挥手之后毫不留情的转身就走。他愣愣的看着年轻男人挺拔高大的背影，夜风吹得他头脑发晕，热热胀胀的，胡乱思绪开始七拐八弯的生根发芽。</p><p>　　那天带着黄旭熙去纹身，纹身师告诉他，左肋骨的位置会很疼。黄旭熙躺在沙发上眨眨大眼睛，转头问他，哥你纹的时候疼不疼啊？我看你好像不疼的样子诶。</p><p>　　李永钦碍于面子只能说还好，实际上疼得要命，当时候没叫出来完全是因为黄旭熙就在旁边。</p><p>　　结果黄旭熙听完开朗的咧着嘴嘿嘿一笑，说哥都不觉得疼的话，那我更不用怕了。</p><p>　　连一边的纹身师听完他的话都觉得好笑，和李永钦说你弟弟好可爱，个子那么高，又像小孩子一样。</p><p>　　是啊，是小孩子，哪还有那么大只的小宝宝。李永钦把手搭在阳台上，头压着手臂碰到淤青的地方有点疼，如果刚才黄旭熙没来，他的手臂都不知道还在不在。</p><p>　　宝贝，宝宝，他的巨人宝宝。</p><p>　　他的巨人宝宝是个先长开了身子，却把灵魂落在了小时候的孩子。他会因为最简单的事情兴奋或难过，情绪表达不会拐弯，满含倾慕的目光一路火花带闪电的撞进心里眼里，他胸口的星月加起来都不及太阳万分之一。</p><p>　　但李永钦想不明白，黄旭熙就连吃不饱会生气都好意思说出来，怎么一遇到他就小心翼翼的不敢正视内心。</p><p>　　他只能像个等愿者上钩的钓者，等啊等，等那个还没长大的灵魂从背后追上来拥住他，炽热而莽撞的表达爱意——</p><p>　　等一下。</p><p>　　“他刚才说……我、喜欢？”</p><p>　　李永钦像是猛地从长梦中惊醒，临近崩溃的抓着自己的头发大叫了一声，转身冲回客厅抓上手机和钥匙就冲出门外，连脚上的拖鞋都忘了换，脚步踩在楼梯上和他的心上发出巨响。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　黄旭熙在回学校的路上边走边发呆，突然揣在口袋里的手里传来一阵震动吓了他一大跳。他没注意到联系人是谁就接通了电话，结果那边传来的粗重喘息和脚步声让他以为自己接到了骚扰电话。</p><p>　　“黄旭熙——”骚扰电话里的人喘着气喊道：“你给我——站在原地，别动！”</p><p>　　黄旭熙被他吼得一愣，他还没听过李永钦这么大声的叫他的名字。他赶忙回答：“我、我就，我就在原地啊……”</p><p>　　“你、你回头！”李永钦在电话那头跑得上气不接下气，按理说他不该这么累才对。</p><p>　　黄旭熙不明所以的“啊”了一声，转头看向街道另一头亮着微光的路口，街灯零零星星的亮了一路，像他在阳台上想念李永钦的每个夜晚。他在深夜里思念光芒，而现在他的光在晚风里向他奔跑而来。</p><p>　　“Ten哥你——”</p><p>　　他话还没说完，李永钦就裹挟着簇拥了一路的热烈气息扑到了他怀里，撞得他的伤口和心墙一起裂开，玫瑰野蛮生长冲破天窗，终在他那座孤岛上最柔软的地方开出万亩艳丽。</p><p>　　“我、我知道了……”李永钦抱着黄旭熙的腰慌张的抬起头看着他，像只小猫一样拧着他的衣角，“我知道了！纹身的意思是我喜欢——”</p><p>　　他的话被黄旭熙堵在了唇边。情感山崩海啸，高大的年轻男人吻下来的时候霸道又小心翼翼，炙热温柔得让他想哭。</p><p>　　“哥，让我来说。”</p><p>　　黄旭熙用力拥住他，近乎虔诚的在李永钦泛红的眼角边落下一个轻吻。</p><p>　　他是李永钦的巨人宝宝，做不了李永钦心爱的小动物。但如果李永钦喜欢狗，他可以是他的狼，给他最忠诚的安全感，而李永钦喜欢猫，那他就做他的狮子，为他戴上嘴套也为他撕咬。</p><p>　　“我也好爱你。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　end.</p><p> </p><p>　　　　后记.</p><p>　　之后李永钦在黄旭熙放假的时候跟着他们宿舍一起去了海边。他穿着黄旭熙的宽大衬衫和黄冠亨在沙滩上跑来跑去的打闹，风掀起衣摆的时候会露出胸前的星月纹身，在阳光下被幼白的肌肤衬得鲜艳夺目的漂亮。</p><p>　　“所以你俩的纹身是给对方的告白吗？”刘扬扬喝了一口柠檬鸡尾酒，咂了咂嘴，“好肉麻哦。”</p><p>　　“哦，所以是，你纹狮子，是因为想做他的狮子。”</p><p>　　肖俊又一次重复了黄旭熙和他们强调了一百次的纹身寓意，皱着眉嫌弃的看着黄旭熙，“搞什么，你什么时候变得这么浪漫了。还狮子，我的天啊，人谈了恋爱就会失去自我吗？”</p><p>　　“诶，你知道吗德俊，”刘扬扬一招抢断，抢在当事人先生之前发言，“你知道为什么Ten哥纹的是星星和月亮吗？”</p><p>　　“为什么？哎呀算了，你不要告诉我，我不想听啦！”</p><p>　　“旭熙——旭熙！去冲浪啊——”</p><p>　　星月纹身主人的声音适时的从沙滩不远处传过来，李永钦光裸着上半身，眯着眼睛对他们挥舞手臂，像只在暖阳下晒肚皮的猫咪。</p><p>　　“好！我来了——”</p><p>　　陷入热恋的黄先生看着沙滩上的恋人，临走之前还要秀一秀好不容易得来的恩爱。</p><p>　　“因为他说，我是他的太阳。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>